Rings
by justastudent996
Summary: A young little girl returns to her old home after so many years. Only to discover a piece of her past that she refused to let go...


**This was originally written for a prompt in tumblr but I have decided to post it here as well. Please r/r ^_^**

* * *

Effie has been an escort of District 12 for a couple of years now. She knows that almost everyone in the district hates her. She would always wonder if they will like her if they found out about the truth, or will they hate her even more.

It was a well-kept secret. The fussy, etiquette-obsessed escort of District 12 was known as a Capitol girl stereotype but she wasn't; she was adopted by a former escort of the district when she lost her parents.

She got off the train and then she started getting ready for the reapings. She noticed that Haymitch wasn't there when he should be. She went directly into his home. She has never been there before but nevertheless, she was able to locate the place.

His house was atrocious; it stank of liquor and vomit, empty bottles, glass shards and spills covered the floor. Effie furrowed her eyebrows-she'd rather not be there.

She walked around the house, trying to locate the former tribute when something caught her eye. On the side table near his bed sits a shinny gold ring. She clasped the ring between her fingers and toyed with it. Memories started racing through her mind...

* * *

_*flashback*_

_A young little 5 year old girl sits by the roadside; she was crying. It was just all too much for her to handle. A boy about the age of 8 sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Why are you crying?" he asks her._

_"I-I lost my m-mommy and daddy….They say that they're going to take me away to be adopted. I don't wanna leave home!" she cried._

_He patted her back and smiled at her. "There, there, It's okay. Maybe you might have something-to remind you of home?"_

_"W-well, I do have this rings. They're my parent's" she said as she took out the rings from her pocket and handed them to him._

_"That's perfect… Hold on to those and whenever you look at them, think of District 12-your home." he smiled at her as he returned the rings._

_He grabbed hold of her hands then he enclosed them around the rings. She whispered a thank you to him._

_"I want you to have the other ring, so District 12 will always have a piece of me." she smiles at the boy and hands him her father's ring._

_"I'll keep it safe, I promise."_

_The girl then heard her name being called. They're going to bring her to the Capitol; a rich family wants to adopt her._

_"Thank you so very much." She kissed him on the cheek before she took off. He just sat there following her with his gaze. Warmth rose to his cheeks until they were a bright red color; he will never forget her._

* * *

Haymitch walked inside the room and called for Effie's attention. She just stood there, with her back facing him. She kept playing with the ring. Haymitch walked closer to her.

Effie turned around and handed him the ring. He was dumbfounded; Effie was wearing an identical one on her finger.

"You kept it… for all of these years…" She stated.

"T-that girl was you!" he asked. Effie just nodded; tears of joy started to stream down her face.

He took the ring from her hand then he embraced her. " District 12 always had a piece of you…"

"And I always had a piece of district 12." she continued.

Unknowingly, their faces starts to inch closer to each other. They felt the warmth of each other's breath. It felt happy and comforting- it felt like home. Their lips then touched and they were no longer the mentor and the escort nor were they the two children who promised to keep rings. No, they're now two newly united individuals who were separated from each other, bound by a promise, bound by friendship, bound by their home, bound by their new found love.

They broke the kiss then held each other in a tight embrace.

"Welcome home, Effie…" Haymitch whispered.

"I am indeed home…" she replied.

* * *

**This one's one of my favorites ( I have many favorites). Anyways, your reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
